Spyro's House/Chapter 21
Spyro and Sheila get freezing crystal rays Spyro Fucking Sheila Sheila: Ah! Spyro fucking Sheila Sheila: Ah! Spyro lookout! Crush weapon smash Sheila Sheila: Ah! Spyro: Sheila! Gnasty Gnorc crystal rays freezing Spyro Sheila: No Spyro! Gnasty Gnorc crystal rays frezzing Sheila Crush: Roaring Sorceress: That's is Spyro and Sheila sexy, forever! Gnasty: Sorceress, it's over sex. Spyro.exe: I'm god. Gnasty: Creepy, no way I can make it, evil of my blood. Spyro.exe: Come on bloody hell yeah man, sex Sheila over the years, happened with your. Flame: Evil Spyro, me know if you want. Crush: Roaring Lutalo: Okay Crush, no more sex Spyro and Sheila, Dragon and Kangaroo, men and women. Smashing by Crush, weapon in a bit, been trying. Spyro.exe: Trying, of the past, passion for next time. No contest for a while but, but I, but I think. Horror and evil, dark side of the moon and back. Flame: Dark side? What I was going! Sorceress: 100%, forget about me being able, noise no but it. Gnasty: That's excitable Sorceress. Lutalo: Right thru. Spyro's House Bentley: Spyro and Sheila, no, get out at bedroom sex room, get freeze crystal rays with Gnasty Gnorc. Billy: Oh no. Gulp: Roaring Lateef: Gulp, what you doing! Almost there, no evilness for you, missing you too much. Damon: I'm sorry Lateef, too late, no way I can bosses. Sgt. Byrd: Got it, boss fight get out, calm down boss. Damon: Hurry up and get here so. Spyro.exe: Calm down Damon, never! Cleetus: Like this, like this, and like this! Tomas: No no no no no no no, boss get attacked hurt all enemies, right. Cleetus: Okay. Bartholomew: Stupid really boss, mistaken not, mine was pretty. Billy: Sheila, was going on here, sex room get out at bed! Agent 9: I'm sorry Billy. Sorceress: Excellent Billy, Spyro out, and Sheila out, 2 out the people. Lindar: Way? No, defeated Spyro and Sheila, say goodbye. Flame: Lindar, so we can go over attack. Sorceress: Sure Flame. Flame: Got it thanks again, Spyro's house come back in the day when you, main thing is that. Agent 9: Could have done better, evil bad, crazy. Flame: Huh, what do you mean? Bentley: You thing is I don't have a lot to learn more about, after all this really you out. Lindar: Now I'm just waiting. Trouble attack boss, goes well for the most part, l not going anywhere. Lateef: Mazda RX-7, car is sti- Bubba: Mercy is Lateef, not car. Bartholomew: No! Gulp stomp crashing Mazda RX-7 Sparx: Spyro? Was going on with my order? Agent 9: Sparx, get out Spyro the Dragon. Tomas: Still available, stomp by Gulp, wrecked my car Mazda RX-7. Sgt. Byrd: Damnit man I'm just, too much for you. Damon: Runabout, no street car Mazda, not be quiet. Cleetus: My god daughter, dangerous might, wrecking car. Delbin: Stupid, me know not everyone can make it work, stomping around the cars. Lindar: Delbin, said she would get back to me as soon as possible, off at your bosses, battle end. Sorceress: Fasting blood work done. Sorceress weapon attacked Tomas Tomas: Hey Sorceress, no attacked weapons. Agent 9: Really attacks, boss I will have to bad. I need to get some rest before batting practice tonight, it was. Gnasty: Sorceress and Ripto, your boss say anything about, I battle over Spyro's house, destiny has been, very busy night, very. Lutalo: Thank you Gnasty Gnorc. Spyro.exe: Gnasty Gnorc, please find attached resume, notice but we can go, defeated purple dragon and Sheila the Kangaroo. Bubba: End. To be continued Chapter «Previous | Next» Category:Spyro's House